


Je vous vois

by billvslife



Category: Les tuniques bleues
Genre: Blutch et Cornélius ne sont pas écrits comme un couple ici, Gen, c'est important de le noter, du coup j'ai fait MAYDAY CHANGEMENT DE PROGRAMME, fun fact, mais je les shippe de toute mon âme, mais mes parents ont eu vent que j'écrivais et ils ont voulu lire, à la base ça devait être une fanfic ship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billvslife/pseuds/billvslife
Summary: Le caporal Blutch est blessé pendant une bataille et perd la vue. Je suis nul en résumés, l'histoire est mieux je promets.





	Je vous vois

**Author's Note:**

> Ma toute première fanfic ! Mais vu que je dois jongler entre le lycée, la famille et le manque d'inspiration, le rythme de publication risque d'être assez lent... Vous me pardonnez, hein ?

Ça avait commencé comme toutes les batailles. Le vingt-deuxième de cavalerie filait vers les lignes adverses, et comme d'habitude, Blutch rechignait à attaquer, au grand désespoir du sergent Chesterfield.

\- Blutch, si dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je ne vous vois pas foncer, je vais vous mettre du plomb-

\- Là où le soleil ne brille pas, je sais. Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ce canasson à la noix n'est pas réactif !

\- Il ne risque pas d'avancer si vous ne l'éperonnez pas ! On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous montez à cheval !

\- Et on dirait que c'est la première fois que vous voyez un cheval survivre assez longtemps dans l'armée pour qu'on s'y attache ! Pourquoi refusez-vous que je monte Arabesque ?

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, sombre crétin !

Pendant que les deux militaires se disputaient, les hommes au front, ennemis comme alliés, tombaient comme des mouches. Pourtant, ce qui restait de l'armée du Sud gagnait lentement du terrain. En voyant ça, Chesterfield se désintéressa de sa querelle avec le petit caporal, et partit à la charge, surpris de le voir galoper à sa suite. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à une remarque acide à lui lancer, car les Sudistes commencèrent à les pilonner à ce moment. Un obus explosa à quelques mètres derrière lui, le propulsant en avant et le séparant de Blutch. Inconscient de ceci, il fonça sur un groupe d'hommes en uniformes gris.

~ o O o ~

Lorsque enfin le clairon de la retraite sonna, la victoire était incertaine et les pertes massives. Chesterfield, boitillant, allait en direction du camp, cherchant son ami du regard.

« Ce couard s'est sûrement encore caché en attendant la fin du combat. », pensa-t-il. « Attends un peu que je le retrouve, celui-là. Il va entendre parler du pays. »

Mais, au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : Blutch avait tout bonnement disparu. En observant les corps jonchant le sol, il reconnut le cheval qui avait remplacé Arabesque durant l'assaut. Cornélius soupira. Encore une fois, le caporal avait raison : les chevaux ne survivaient jamais longtemps dans l'armée. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça lui sembla quand même étrange, car même si il n'aimait pas ce cheval, Blutch l'aurait emmené se cacher avec lui, au lieu de le laisser à la merci des balles.

Le sergent fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un hennissement reconnaissable entre mille : il semblerait qu'Arabesque, sortie on ne sait comment de son enclos, soit elle aussi à la recherche de son ami. Soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent, et elle commença à galoper vers le milieu du champ de bataille, là où le plus de corps s'amoncellaient. Il la suivit, et dût bientôt se couvrir le nez, tant l'odeur qui régnait était pestilentielle. Il s'avança vers le cheval en chassant les mouches qui abondaient à cet endroit, et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait, qui n'était autre que…

\- BLUTCH !

Chesterfield se jeta sur lui, et transporta le petit corps jusqu'à un arbre, contre lequel il l'appuya. Il était habitué à cette blague, pour en avoir été la victime à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, quelque chose le retint de lui flanquer une gifle. Il voulut l'allonger par terre, mais fut pris d'un doute atroce quand il lui passa une main derrière la tête et sentit quelque chose d'humide.

\- Blutch ? Dites quelque chose, ça n'est pas drôle !

Son ton se voulait autoritaire, mais sa voix craqua et il ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt.

Il reposa la tête de son ami contre le tronc, prit une grande inspiration. Et ouvrit les yeux.

Sa main était rouge de sang.


End file.
